


Midnight Snack

by toolegittokit



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-27
Updated: 2012-11-27
Packaged: 2017-11-19 16:52:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/575484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toolegittokit/pseuds/toolegittokit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kelly and Femshep have sex. On Miranda's desk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Snack

“Evening, Commander.”

Jane Shepard started. It was late, and most of the crew had retired for the evening. She wasn’t expecting to run into anyone on the Normandy – least of all Yeoman Kelly Chambers.

“Can’t sleep?” the redhead asked in response to Shepard’s silence.

“Uh, yeah, I guess. You too, huh?”

Kelly nodded. “I think it’s been a problem for most of the crew lately, to be honest.” She raked her eyes up and down the other woman, noticing even in the darkness that she was definitely not in her regular uniform. “Forgive me, Commander, but is that a nightgown?”

Commander Shepard sincerely hoped that her assistant couldn’t see the scarlet flush of her cheeks. “Y-yes, it is.” She straightened her back and endeavored to sound less like a stammering preteen. “Do you have a problem with that?”

“No, ma’am,” Kelly replied, her eyes never leaving Jane’s neckline. It was nice to see the Commander so… relaxed, and, quite frankly, Kelly was also pleased to finally see the assets that Shepard routinely kept from public view. “No problem at all. I just… didn’t peg you as the type.”

Jane noticed the change in Kelly’s voice – the slight purr that reverberated through the hall and gave her goose pimples. Sure, she and Yeoman Chambers had flirted before, what with the Commander’s assertion to “embrace” her if she were ever to fall. But Shepard had never expected Kelly to be this forward – and in the middle of the Crew’s Quarters no less.

Kelly grew bolder as her gaze flicked from the hem of the gown to Shepard’s open mouth. “You know, Commander,” she began, placing a hand gently on the small of Jane’s back, “as a psychologist, I’m certain that I can think up a few ways to help you relax.”

Shepard caught the weight of the last word and understood now, without a doubt, Kelly’s intention. But before she could protest with facts about sexual harassment and appropriate workplace behavior, Jane found herself pressed against a metal wall as her seemingly innocent assistant captured a pair of lips in hers.

“Kelly, wh-“

Kelly hushed the commander with another kiss, using her hands to cup Jane’s soft breasts beneath the silky material of her nightgown. Her touch grew insistent; she wasn’t going to take no for an answer. Jane felt ashamed by her reaction to Kelly’s touch. She despised that she couldn’t move or fight back. She hated that with every caress, helplessness gave way to a tiny thrill that rolled through her body like thunder.   
Jane Shepard was used to being in charge. She was used to faking confidence and tenacity even when she felt afraid. Leaders didn’t get to feel fear or loneliness. They had to set an example. They had to be fearless. Jane never realized how heavy a burden it could be until Kelly Chambers bit down on her lower lip and then sucked like it was the lime after the tequila shot – greedy and desperate. Jane had never felt so ready to surrender before now.

“Kelly,” she moaned, breaking the kiss.

“You’re beautiful, Commander,” Kelly murmured, nipping lightly at Jane’s earlobe. Her bright green eyes seemed darker somehow – pupils dilated with unchecked desire. “I want you.”

“Kelly –”

“Want you,” she repeated. “Let me have you.”

The hands had left her breast and were now gripping Jane’s hips tightly as Kelly dispensed heated kisses along her neck and collarbone. Shepard bit down on Kelly’s shoulder to keep from crying out. Encouraged, the redhead’s hand dipped lower.

“W-we should go to my cabin,” Shepard gasped, pulling away. “Someone might see us.”

Kelly shook her head. “I can’t wait anymore.” She looked around the hallway and grinned. “Come on, Miranda’s room is right there.”

“But what if – ”

“Miranda left earlier this afternoon, said that she wanted to see her sister before the mission.” Kelly drew the commander in for another fierce kiss. “Don’t you want this?”

Jane felt a familiar sensation in the pit of her stomach. “Y-yes.”

“Then,” Kelly returned cheekily as she tugged Jane toward the door, “get in here.”

When they were inside, Jane made strides for the bedroom. Kelly, however, had other ideas and pushed her back into Miranda’s desk, reclaiming her mouth with crushing force. Shepard threaded her thin fingers through Kelly’s hair as she leaned into their embrace. She had lost all apprehension by now. Kelly’s tongue just did this thing that was…. well, incredibly persuasive.

Wasting no time, Kelly pulled Shepard’s nightgown off with one swift motion. The redhead was almost sad to see it go, because it had been so damn adorable. However, she quickly dismissed the thought because half-naked Commander Shepard was a far greater sight.

Jane leaned forward to kiss Kelly again, but Kelly pulled away and shook her head. Instead, she captured Shepard’s erect nipple between her lips. The commander gasped and arched her back, knocking over a row of Miranda’s books. Meanwhile, Kelly began to tease Jane’s left breast by tracings slow circles around the areola.

Kelly ceased her actions and glanced up at Jane. “Commander,” she murmured huskily, “let me taste you.”

Her tongue left the breast and meandered slowly down her ribs and abdomen before pausing at the navel. Jane’s lips parted to utter a complaint, but a groan escaped in its place as the tip of Kelly’s tongue delved inside. The ripple of pleasure reduced Shepard’s legs to jelly, and Kelly had no problems in urging her commander to spread those thighs.

Kelly settled on her knees and rested her chin on Shepard’s mons pubis. Suddenly Jane blinked, and returned to her senses. She couldn’t fuck Yeoman Chambers in Miranda’s cabin of all places. It wasn’t right. It shouldn’t happen this way – if it were to happen all.

“Are you sure about this?” Shepard croaked, scooting back in apprehension. “Kelly, this –”

Kelly hooked her thumbs beneath the waistband of Jane’s plain black panties and quickly tugged them down the Shepard’s pale legs. “Don’t worry so much, Commander,” Kelly murmured assuredly, “I’m here to assist you, and I’m very good at my job.”

Kelly pressed her tongue against Shepard’s lips and slowly dragged it toward her commander’s sensitive little bud. Jane hissed and latched onto Kelly’s head, clawing at her as she alternated between long, slow licks and frantic slurps. When Kelly’s lips closed around a bundle of nerves, Shepard bucked her hips and gave a very loud, guttural groan.

“Like that?” Kelly teased, smiling up at the commander as she flicked her tongue back and forth over her clit.

“Oh my God,” Jane cried, because Kelly hadn’t been bluffing. She was very, very good.

The redhead sucked lightly on Shepard’s labia, then slipped a single finger inside her walls, carefully searching for a certain… texture. When she found it, she grinned, and curled her finger against it. The commander squirmed and squeezed her thighs so tightly against Kelly’s ears that she feared the young woman’s head might burst, but Kelly continued licking and sucking – even added a second finger’s pressure.  
Jane lurched forward and gave a lovely moan, long and feminine and full of need.

“Almost there, hmmm?” Kelly murmured, the last syllable stretching forever with delicious vibrations and Jane writhed against her, but Kelly would not let her escape the almost-too-good sensations of her deft fingers, her wet tongue, the relentless humming over and over again.

“I-I-I –nngggh!”

Slowing her movements, Kelly waited for her commander to recover, then smiled up at Shepard, licking her lips. “Satisfied, Commander?”

Shepard smiled back and nodded breathlessly. “You’re good, kid.”

“And if I asked you to give me a reference?” Kelly teased, withdrawing her fingers and pressing them to Jane’s lips.

Commander Shepard’s parted her lips as she leaned forward to suck her own fluids from her assistant’s fingers. “Best I’ve ever had.”

“Quite a compliment.”

“Shut up,” Shepard snapped, “and help me get these clothes off of you.”

“Yes ma’am,” Kelly returned, undoing her belt and removing her cargo pants. Shepard grabbed the collar of Kelly’s shirt and pulled her in for deep kiss. Jane quickly removed the top, then the bra while Kelly wiggled out of her pink thong.

Jane had absolutely no idea why she hadn’t pursued Kelly more aggressively before. Long legs, firm, round ass, flat stomach, breasts like ripe plums – this woman was gorgeous.

“Let’s take this to the bedroom,” Shepard murmured, rubbing her fingers along the redhead’s wet slit.

“I’m pleased with your stamina, Commander,” Kelly purred in return before pulling her lover in for another passionate kiss.

And she had every intention of following the commander to Miranda’s bed. Until she heard the door slide open.

“Shit,” Jane swore, fumbling around for something to cover them with. She hoped to God it wasn’t Miranda, but she knew it was bad news either way.

Kelly craned her neck to see who it was. Mess Sergeant Gardner stood in the doorway.

“Oh, uh,” he stammered with eyes the size of saucers, “sorry ladies – uh, Commander. I was just – well, since Miranda’s… Uh… I mean… I didn’t see anything. Back to work.”

Yeoman Chambers burst into hysterical laughter as the janitor and chef ran off. “Oh my god,” she gasped, clutching her sides. “I can’t believe that just happened.”

“You think he’ll tell anyone?” Shepard asked, concerned.

“I doubt anyone on this ship would dare get on your bad side,” Kelly reasoned.

“I suppose you’re right.”

Kelly seized Jane’s wrist and looked into her eyes. “Commander, what happened… that was okay, right? I don’t want to overstep any boundaries, but you always seemed a little interested, and I’ve been waiting for this night since we first met.”

“You didn’t do anything wrong,” Shepard replied. With a wicked grin she added, “In fact, I wouldn’t mind if you did it again.”

“Well, what are we waiting for?” Kelly’s hands were all over the commander’s body again.

Shepard frowned. “Kelly, we should get out of here. Before someone else finds us.”

“Let’s go to my room. I can’t wait to show you the new toys I bought last time we docked in Illium.”

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day…

 

“Commander Shepard, Miss Lawson would like for everyone to assemble in the conference room.”

“I hope she and Jack aren’t fighting again. I just broke them up last week.”

“Miss Lawson did not specify the nature of her request,” EDI replied.

“All right. Thanks, EDI.”

“Of course, Shepard.”

On the elevator down, Jane began to worry that Miranda’s meeting was about something else entirely. Did she know what transpired in her quarters?

The door opened.

Miranda Lawson wore an expression of utter disgust and fury as Jane entered the room. It appeared she was the last crew member to arrive.  
“Can someone tell me,” Miranda huffed, “why exactly I found THESE waiting for me in my room?”

She thrust a pair of black cotton undies into the air like it was the Scarlet Letter.

Jane blushed and met Kelly’s eyes. The redhead smiled brightly and winked.


End file.
